


Fanart for The Red Braid by Fran_fic

by PaxterHobber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Original Fiction, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxterHobber/pseuds/PaxterHobber
Summary: Hello everyone!This is my little sketch of Taven from Fran's amazing The Red Braid. It's an original slavery story, definitely go check it out if you haven't already! And it updates every Sunday, yay!
Comments: 85
Kudos: 78





	1. Taven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Red Braid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712114) by [Fran_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_fic/pseuds/Fran_fic). 



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my little sketch of Taven from Fran's amazing The Red Braid. It's an original slavery story, definitely go check it out if you haven't already! And it updates every Sunday, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. The kids, and the husband, are home for the foreseeable future because of the virus, so there is absolutely no time to write. I have several half-finished Sterek stories that are just not happening, I even dabbled into an original story to give myself a break, but I'm not gonna lie, my creativity is fickle and I've been struggling. I really hope I'll be able to post more once this is all over, I miss all of you and your comments.
> 
> I hope you are safe, wherever you are, and stay strong!


	2. Blowing Off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At some point, the slave stopped complaining and giving his owner weird looks. Nickel slowly retreated from the boy then, who didn’t even seem to notice. In fact, Taven seemed to become more and more engulfed in the whole thing. He kicked and hit the punching bag in dogged determination now, all on his own accord. Before long sweat was pouring down the boy’s face, and the long braid bounced on his back." 
> 
> Who else finds the idea of tiny angry Taven with a punching bag too adorable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wouldn't mind self-isolating. I'm not that fond of other people anyway. But with two small kids, it does get a bit overwhelming. Yesterday the got hold of a shaving cream and covered themselves from head to toe and then moved to the bathroom floor. Five minutes of silence, that's all I wanted. Yet the price turned out to be too high:)


	3. AngryTaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first drew Taven, I drew him happy and smiling. I now see it was pretty out of character:-D This is what I imagine he looks most of the time. Just a little doodle:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering why I'm posting so much of my awful drawings, it's to distract me from my terrible writer's block. I have 20k+ words of three different stories and none of them are working. I have like 75% of one Sterek slavery story and I just can't make myself finish it. I hope I will, though, otherwise I'll be pissed I spent so much time on it:)


	4. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Why, you little…” the dentist yelled behind them, trying to gather his scattered instruments. “What in the world is wrong with you, boy?” he continued, shaking the retrieved dentistry tools at them in anger. “I don’t have time for this nonsense. Do I have to strap you to the chair? Well? Get back here!”
> 
> If Taven hadn’t gone into full ‘freak out mode’ before, he certainly did at these words. He threw himself at Nickel, and held on to his legs for dear life. “Please, Master,” he yelled in complete desperation. “Don’t let them tie me down! Please, Master. Please!”"
> 
> No wonder poor Taven was so scared at the dentist. What are you doing to my heart, Fran?!? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little sketch, enjoy!


	5. Sad and betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickel, how could you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, so much delicious angst in this week's updates:) Taven might have forgiven Nickel, but I'm not so easily swayed! :)


	6. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just thought Taven could use a bit of comfort after the last two chapters so here's Taven with Nickel:)


	7. Taven and Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Taven is less than thrilled to be stuck with "that idiot of a flagpole" :)
> 
> I love Serenity, he's such a fun addition to the story, so I had to try put him on paper. 
> 
> Btw, Taven's clothes are probably kinda non-canon but I really wanted to see him in some baggy clothes because I think that's something he'd wear:)


	8. Calling for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here's another of my little sketches of our beloved Taven, this time trying to call for help after Nickel's latest fuck-up ;-)


	9. Taven and a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks Taven needs emotional support cat to cuddle?:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the quality of this one, I wanted to finish it up a bit and then my kid got hold of the drawing and scribbled on it and I was too lazy to draw it again:-D Luckily I had this picture of it in my phone:)


	10. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy Taven got to eat ice cream on his birthday, I decided to do a little drawing:)


	11. I'm sorry, master!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to... even though I lost all pencils and had to use my daughter's shitty Frozen pencil, I had to draw poor Taven at Nickel's feet. Thank you for all the angst, Fran :-*


End file.
